Blog użytkownika:Asiek5443/Historia Czkawki po JWS2
Witam. To mój pierwszy blog :3 Historia dzieje się z perspektywy Czkawki. Wszelkie informacje w tekście :) Miłego czytania! P.S. Zachęcam do komentowania ;) Nie wiem czy mi dobrze idzie ;) P.S.2. Pojawią się ,,cytaty z JWS3,, Chcę by moje opowiadanie przynajmniej trochę przypominało prawdopodobne zakończenie trylogi :) Rozdział 1 Nigdy nie myślałem,że będzie mi tak brakować ojca.Astrid mówiła,że kiedyś mi to przejdzie,ale nie.Cały czas jest tylko gorzej.Kiedy jeszcze żył,myślałem,że byłoby lepiej,gdybym wychowywał się z matką,nie z ojcem.Często rozmyślałem z kim lepiej by mi się żyło.Było to trudne,bo nigdy nie znałem matki,ale próbowałem to wymyślić .Jednak zawsze kończyło się tak samo,Z tych rozmyśleń wybudzał mnie ojciec,rozkazując mi coś robić. thumb Żyłem tak przez 15 lat,aż oswoiłem szczerbatka.Gdy tego dokonałem,zaczeło być trochę lepiej.Ojciec był milszy,Astrid została moją dziewczyną,zaprzyjaźniłem się z innymi wikingami,którzy unikali mnie od urodzenia.Zdobyłem też własnego smoka! Było o wiele lepiej.Jednak tylko przez jakiś czas.Wkrótce życie w domu wróciło prawie do normy.(Prawie,bo doszły do nas smoki.Ale to nawet dobrze.Ułatwiały każdą pracę.)Tata znów był surowy.Znów musiałem robić to co on kazał. Jednak 5 lat później,gdy poznałem mamę,a zmarł tata,doszłem do wniosku,że lepiej było mi z nim.Ale to chyba normalne,szczególnie,gdy mieszkasz z mamą,którą dopiero poznałeś.Miałem nadzieję,że kiedyś będzie bardziej towarzyska i będe mógł lepiej ją poznać. Jednak nic się nie stało.Teraz mineło już prawie pół roku. A ona dalej jest zamknięta w domu,odizolowana od świata.Nadal się wszystkich boi.Czasem,gdy przychodzi Pyskacz,rozmawia z nim.Nic dziwnego,był najlepszym przyjacielem taty.Ona przeżywa śmierć Stoika bardziej ode mnie. Ale tyko dla tego,że ona nie musi się wszystkimi zajmować... -'Czkawka!!!' -Co?!Mówiłaś coś? -Od pięciu minut próbuje cię obudzić z tych zamyśleń!-Powiedziała Astrid. -Aaaa...o co chodzi?-zapytałem -Musisz pomóc Sztukamięs.Wpadła w dziką furię. Jak zwykle...Smoki coraz częściej się denerwowały.Nawet te miłe. -No dobrze,gdzie jest? -Zamknięta w akademii.-powiedziała -Szczerbatek!Lecimy! Smok szybko do mnie przybiegł.Odkąd jest alfą,ma na głowie swoje sprawy i nie daje rady cały czas przy mnie być. Dotarliśmy do akademii.Wydobywały się z nie płomienie.Wydawało się,że walczą tam 2 smoki.Podlecieliśmy bliżej.Tam były 2 smoki! Szczerbatek zaryczał,jednak nic to nie pomogło.Po chwili zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.Na ziemi leżało...Smocze jajo!!! Rozdział 2 Wylądowałem obok Śledzika.Był całkiem blady,w ręku trzymał kamyk,widać było,że coś go przeraziło. -Śledzik,co się stało?!Czemu te smoki znów walczą?! Nie zareagował.Wyglądał jak sparaliżowany. -''' Śledzik!!! '- krzykneła Astrid Znów nie zareagował.Astrid go uderzyła,tak jak kiedyś mnie.Tym razem zadziałało.Podniósł on rękę i wskazał na bramę akademii. Dopiero wtedy zwróciłem uwagę,jakie smoki się biły.Jeden z nich to była Sztukamięs,a drugi smok to był...Krzykozgon! Nie byłoby w tej bójce nic niezwykłego,(smoki pilnują swego terytorium) ale miały one całe czerwone oczy! -Czkawka...co się dzieje?-spytała Astrid -Nie mam pojęcia...-odpowiedziałem Nagle Krzykozgon wbił się w ziemię i zniknął.Ale Sztukamięs nie pozwoliła nam zrobić nawet jednego kroku.Gdy tylko się poruszyliśmy,zaczeła warczeć. -Otwórzcie bramę - powiedziałem Astrid od razu wykonała polecenie.Jednak Śledzik nadal był zbyt bardzo przerażony zachowaniem Sztukamięs,by to zrobić.Usiadł pod ścianą i jak martwy patrzył się w przestrzeń. Gdy tylko brama została otwarta,smoczyca z wściekłością wyleciała.Ledwo zdążyłem się usunąć z drogi.Odleciała gdzieś w kierunku drugiej strony wyspy. Jajo które było na środku akademii,znikneło.Musiało wpaść w któryś z tuneli. -Czkawka,co robimy? - zapytała Astrid - Musimy ją znaleść i dowiedzieć się,co to było.Może być chora... -Smoki nie chorują!!! - odparła Właśnie to mnie przerażało. Tato gdybyś ty to widział...cała akademia zniszczona.Jest tam tunel na tunelu... Nagle podlbiegł do nas zdyszany Sączysmark. -Czkawka!Potrzebna twoja pomoc!Smoki oszalały!!! - krzyknął -Co robią? - spytałem -Atakują wszystko i wszystkich.Bawiłem się z Hakokłem,a tu nagle spadło gdzieś z góry coś na kształt smoczego jaja.Było całe czarne...Hakokłowi i innym smokom w okolicy w jednej chwili zmieniły się oczy.Są teraz całe czerwone!!! -Musimy tam podlecieć!Szczerbatek! Odlecieliśmy.Jedyny kto został przy akademii,to biedny,przerażony Śledzik. Rozdział 3 Dolecieliśmy do Berk.Nie było tam żywej duszy.Gdy wylądowaliśmy,pare osób wyszło z domów. Berk było zniszczone.Tylko kilka domów zostało całych.Reszta została spalona,jak za czasów wojny z smokami.Gdyby był tu tata,chybaby oszalał. Dokoła zaczynały zbierać się tłumy.Szukałem wzrokiem słynnego,smoczego jaja,ale go nigdzie nie było. -Czkawka co sie dzieje?!Powiedz czemu wszystkie smoki uciekły?!-Zadawali pytania mieszkańcy -Nic nie wiem-odpowiadałem-W którą stronę one odleciały?! -Na drugą strone wyspy- powiedzieli Po chwili zauważyłem mamę.Była całkiem blada.Popatrzyłem na nasz dom.Był spalony jak większość.Pewnie z niego przed chwilą uciekła.Jednak coś sie nie zgadzało...nie było Chmuroskoka! Podeszłem do mamy i zapytałem: -wiesz co sie stało? -Nic nie wiem.Byłam jak zwykle w domu razem z Chmuroskokiem.Gdy nagle dom zaczął płonąć.Uciekliśmy.Gdy wyszliśmy,połowa domów była spalona tak jak teraz widzisz...-Mówiła chaotycznie.Widać było,że jest przerażona. -Gdzie teraz jest Chmuroskok? -Poleciał was szukać.Właśnie wraca. Odwróciłem się.Podlatywał do nas Stormcutter.Jednak coś sie nie zgadzało,za nim leciał drugi smok! -Co to jest?-Spytała Astrid Po chwili zobaczyłem. To była Sztukamięs! Strzelała ogniem do Chmuroskoka,jednak on unikał ciosów.W końcu wylądowali. Smok Śledzika miał nadal czerwone oczy i atakował wszystkich dokoła.Musieliśmy uciekać. Po chwili odleciała.Wszyscy wychodzili z ukrycia. Nagle zobaczyłem coś na ziemi.To był list! Podniosłem go i przeczytałem.Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco,cały świat stał się straszny,wszędzie dokoła zaczeły pojawiać się czarne plamy... Zemdlałem Rozdział 4 Gdy się obudziłem,leżałem na ziemi w pewnym lesie. Było to cudowne miejsce,wszędzie śpiewały ptaki,biegały łosie,nawet zaóważyłem też Jaki i Kury. Jednak nigdzie nie było ludzi. Dziwiło mnie to. Myślałem,że mnie smok gdzieś porwał. Zwiedzałem piękną krainę.Dokoła rosły drzewa i krzewy.Jednak często wychodziłem z lasu na polany.Rosła tam niezwykle zielona trawa.Była pokryta rosą,więc promienie słoneczne odbijały się od niej.Nigdy nie byłem w tak wspaniałym miejscu. Po godzinie,wyszłem na naprawde niezwykłe miejsce.Widać stąd było kilka wysp.Pod nimi była mgła,więc nie mogłem stwierdzić,czy jest tam ocean,czy ziemia.Przeciwległe wyspy były takie,jak Swędzipacha.Miały taki sam kolor jak tamta wyspa.Wyglądały wręcz tak samo.Zdziwiło mnie trochę,że tylko moja wyspa jest zielona,jednak to mnie nie interesowało. Z wysp wypływały rzeki,które tworzyły piękne wodospady.Na niebie były tęcze. Usiadłem na jednej z polan i przypatrywałem się temu widokowi.O dziwo,nie byłem głodny ani spragniony.Wszystkie problemy znikneły. Po kilku godzinach usłyszałem szelest liści.Coś dużego się do mnie zbliżało.Nie mógł to być Łoś ani żadne zwierze.Wstałem i chciałem zabrać mój miecz,gdy nagle zobaczyłem...mojego tatę.Stał wśród drzew i mi się przypatrywał.Po chwili podszedł do mnie.Od razu go przytuliłem i się rozpłakałem.Doskonale czułem jego ciepło,tak jakby żył...właśnie...On nie żyje,więc jak ja go tu widze? -Tato,czy to ty?-Spytałem przez łzy Nic mi nie odpowiedział.Nie musiał.To było głupie pytanie. -Co ty tu robisz?Co to za miejsce?-pytałem -To jest miejsce,gdzie trafia się po śmierci mój synu-Odpowiedział Zmieszałem się na te słowa.To znaczyło,że jestem martwy! Berk nie ma już wodza! Coś mnie musiało zabić!... -Nie bój się Czkawka.Ty żyjesz-Powiedział Stoik.Najwyraźniej wyczół moje obawy-Jedynie zemdlałeś.Wezwałem cię tutaj,by powiedzieć ci parę rzeczy.Możesz być tu tylko raz,więc nie zmarnuj tej okazji i pytaj o co chcesz. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.Chciałem się spytać co tu robię,czy Berk jest bezpieczne,czy kiedyś tata wróci... -Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?-Spytałem -Tylko to,że jestem z ciebie dumny. Nigdy nie sądziłem,że jeszcze będe miał okazję ci to powiedzieć. Znów się rozpłakałem. -Mam też inną wiadomość.Niedługo pojawi się ratunek dla Berk.Nie martw się,ja już o to zadbam. Dawno tak nie płakałem.Od wielu miesięcy nawet się nie uśmiechałem,a teraz płakałem z radości. -I jeszcze jedna,ostatnia sprawa synu,nie tęsknij tak za mną. Bądź taki jak dawniej. Teraz już wiesz,że się jeszcze możemy się spotkać.I nie próbuj się zabijać by tu trafić,ponieważ to jeszcze nie jest miejsce gdzie trafisz po śmierci.By trafić do prawdziwego raju Odyna,musisz dzielnie przejść przez życie.Rozumiesz? -Rozumiem-odpowiedziałem Wtedy wszystko zaczeło mi się zamazywać.Tata odszedł do lasu.Próbowałem krzyczeć by został.Miałem tyle pytań...Jednak odszedł,a ja zasnąłem. Obudziłem się w moim łóżku,w Berk. Rozdział 5 Początkowo nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem.Wszystko wydawało się być takie jak zwykle.Miałem na sobie strój do latania,nie brakowało miecza ani kompasu.Obok łóżka leżał Szczerbatek,bacznie mnie obserwując.Leżałem na własnym łożu. Jednak coś było nie tak...Mój dom spłonął! Zastanawiałem się u kogo jestem.Dom bliźniaków spłonął,Śledzika i Sączysmarka też...Moje myśli były zbyt chaotyczne.Bolała mnie głowa. Do pokoju weszła Astrid wyrywając mnie z zamyśleń.No tak,tylko jej chata pozostała cała... - Obudził się! - krzykneła radośnie w kierunku parteru - A miałem się nie obudzić? - Spytałem z sarkazmem Astrid troche się zdziwiła,ale kąciki ust znów jej się podniosły.Od dawna niczego nie mówiłem w ten sposób. - Spałeś trzy dni. - Powiedziała Dopiero wtedy wróciła mi cała pamięć.List,atak smoków,tajemnicze jajo... - Co się dzieje w wiosce? - spytałem Powoli podeszła do okna.Gdy je otworzyła,zatkało mnie. Padał śnieg. Padał śnieg,a połowa mieszkańców nie miała jeszcze odbudowanych domów.W dodatku,przez moje wcześniejsze zamyślenia o tacie,zapomniałem o zebraniu jedzenia. Chyba powróce do pomysłu sprzed oswojenia szczerba,gdy mówiłem tacie,że przyda się mieszkańcom mała dieta. - Spokojnie,zajeliśmy się wszystkim. - Powiedziała Astrid - Jedzenia nie brakuje Uspokoiło mnie to. - Ale nadal niektórzy nie mają domów... No świetnie. Wtedy do pokoju weszli wszyscy.Sączysmark oparł się o ścianę,Śledzik,bliźniacy,Pyskacz i Valkia staneli obok łóżka. - Czkawka co się stało? Czemu zemdlałeś? - pytali jak jakieś natrętne Straszliwce. - Po kolei.Nie odpowiem na wszystko. Zapadła cisza.Wszyscy czekali na to,kto zada pierwsze pytanie.Zadał je Śledzik: - Co się właściwie stało? - Widzieliście ten list,prawda? - spytałem - Tak widzieliśmy.Jednak upuściłeś go w kałużę i tekst się rozmazał.- odparł Sączysmark - Co tam pisało? - zapytał Pyskacz Przełknąłem ślinę. Trudno mi było wydusić z siebie to zdanie - Pisało tam...T...To.. - No mówże wreszcie! - krzyknął Sączysmark - Pisało tam ,,TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC!!!,, - krzyknąłem Chyba jednak nie chcieli tego słyszeć. Gdy to powiedziałem,zatkało ich i zbledli.Śledzik prawie zemdlał. Nagle Szczerbatek podniósł głowę.Był wyraźnie przestraszony.Zerwał się i chciał wybiec z domu. - Szczerbatek,gdzie uciekasz? - wstałem i pobiegłem za smokiem Gdy wyszłem za nim z domu,dowiedziałem się,że popełniłem błąd nie zabierając niczego ciepłego.Było chyba minus piętnaście stopni. Jednak nie zważając na zimno i zawroty głowy,biegłem dalej.Doszłem za mordką aż do pomnika Stoika.Musiałem się za nim wdrapać na szczyt. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, Szczerbatek się odwrócił.Miał całe czerwone oczy. - Nie!.. - powtarzałem - Nie!!! Jak po zjedzeniu węgorza zaczynał strzelać plazmą na wszystkie strony.Jednak nie we mnie.Pewnie nadal mnie rozpoznawał. Po chwili poderwał się jak do lotu i zaczął spadać.Podeszłem do krawędzi chełmu posągu na którego weszłem za smokiem.Zdążyłem tylko zobaczyć jak szczerbaty rozwija skrzydła i...odlatuje. Potem poślizgnąłen się na lodzie i spadłem. Chyba pobiłem rekord Berk.Znów zemdlałem. Rozdział 6 Byłem w dziwnym miejscu.Wszędzie było biało.Ja byłem sam,na środku pustkowia.Kompletnie nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić.Gdy nagle przed oczami zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Był odwrócony tyłem.Nie widziałem jego oczu. Nagle zaczął biec.Krzycząc by się zatrzymał,pobiegłem za nim. W ciągu minuty przed oczami zobaczyłem wszystkie miejsca w których byłem.Rajską Swędzipachę gdzie spotkałem ojca,Berk,Smoczą wyspę oraz wiele innych. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek się zatrzymał.Rozejrzałem się. Byliśmy na szczycie posągu taty. Tym razem w końcu smok się odwrócił.Jego oczy były całe czerwone.Nie było widać źrenic. Chciałem do niego podejść,lecz zaryczał ostrzegawczo.Jednak nie zrezygnowałem.Powoli podchodziłem coraz bliżej. W końcu byłem około trzy kroki przed szczerbatym.Wtedy się naprawdę zdenerwował i zrobił to, co miał zrobić pod wpływem Oszołomostracha.Wystrzelił we mnie plazmą. Poczółem ostry,przeszywający ból.Trafił w samo serce.Spadłem z dużej wysokości i skończyłem w zaspie. Wokół mnie zbierali się wikingowie.Niestety,nie mogłem nikogo rozpoznać.Wszystkie twarze były rozmazane. Pomimo bólu nadal zachowywałem świadomość.Nie mogłem poruszyć żadną z kończyn.Ale doskonale widziałem co się działo. W końcu kogoś rozpoznałem.Obok mnie przyklękła płacząca Astrid.Za nią była cała reszta grupy.Wszyscy byli smutni. Miałem ochotę krzyknąć,że żyję!Jednak nie dałem rady wydać żadnego głosu. Kiedy mieli mnie podnieść,czas nagle się zatrzymał.Z tłumu wyszedł tata.Podał mi ręke.Wtedy poczółem,że mogę już się ruszać.Podałem mu dłoń i z jego pomocą wstałem.A on powiedział: - Teraz sam nic nie dasz rady zrobić,synu.Nawet przywrócić smoka do normalnego stanu.Poczekaj na pomoc. Póścił moją dłoń. Znów obudziłem się w domu Astrid.Wszystko mnie bolało,jednak wstałem i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na wygląd pomieszczenia.Było tam mało miejsca.Dziwiłem się w jaki sposób wcześniej zmieściło się tam kilka osób. Łóżko było pod samym dachem.Obok była mała szafka.Przy przeciwległej ścianie stało biurko podobne do mojego.Nic więcej tam nie było. Wszędzie paliły się świece.Dawały światło i przyjemne ciepło. Postanowiłem uchylić okno i zobaczyć,czy uda się znaleść szczerbatka.Gdy to zrobiłem,zawiało tak mocno,że zgasiło najbliższe świece. Był wieczór, w dodatku padało.To nie był zwykły opad śniegu,tylko śnieżyca.Światło świec odbijało się od płatków więc doskonale je widziałem.Były niesamowicie wielkie. Nawet gdybym bardzo chciał,nie znalazłbym jakichkolwiek śladów pobytu smoka w tych warunkach.W dodatku chyba zachorowałem.Zacząłem kichać i kaszleć. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk.Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem zdenerwowaną Astrid.Podeszła do mnie.Zamykając okno powiedziała: - Co ty sobie myślisz! Nie dość że masz gorączkę i katar, to jeszcze okno otwierasz! Zwariowałeś?! Usiadłem na łóżku.Zapytałem,co się właściwie stało. Po tych słowach zrozumiała,że dopiero się obudziłem.Jej mina od razu się zmieniła.Uspokoiła się. Usiadła obok mnie i po kolei opowiedziała z jej perspektywy co się stało. Gdy pobiegłem za Mordką wszyscy byli na tyle oszołomieni by nie zareagować.Ona ockneła się pierwsza. Szybko wybiegła z domu. Jednak wyszła za późno. Widziała,jak wspinam się za smokiem na posąg. Gdy dobiegła na miejsce,leżałem w zaspie która uratowała mnie przed śmiercią. Jednak Szczerbatka nie widziała. To mnie zasmuciło.Położyłem się na łóżku i od razu zasnąłem. 'Rozdział 7' Obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Niektóre z świec nadal się paliły. Na małym krześle przy biurku siedziała śpiąca Astrid. Musiała mnie pilnować przez całą noc. Gorączka mi spadła. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni wstałem bez zawrotów głowy. Chciałem wyjrzeć przez okno,jednak to było niemożliwe.Kiedy lekko je uchyliłem,do środka wleciała prawie cała zaspa śnieżna. Musiało mocno popadać. Zwróciłem wzrok w stronę zaspanej Astrid,która właśnie wstała. Nie była tak zdenerwowana jak ostatnio. - Jak się czujesz? - spytała z troską - Dobrze, dzięki - odparłem - Gdzie są wszyscy mieszkańcy? Muszę się ich czegoś zapytać. - W twierdzy Poszłem na parter.Chciałem otworzyć drzwi,ale zawiasy zamarzły. Razem z moją dziewczyną próbowałem je wywarzyć. To też się nie udało. W końcu za pomocą ognistego miecza rozmroziłem lód. Tym razem zadziałało'.' Jednak to co zobaczyliśmy po otwarciu drzwi przeraziło nas. Właściwie...To nic nie zaówarzyliśmy.Tylko ścianę śniegu. Nie było widać nawet odrobiny nieba. - Chyba tędy nie wyjdziemy - powiedziałem idąc na piętro Astrid poszła za mną. Gdy dotarliśmy do jej pokoju,otworzyłem okno najwięcej jak mogłem. Do środka wpadła cała lawina śniegu. Ledwo zdążyłem uskoczyć. W tej chwili cieszyłem się,że moja dziewczyna od dwóch miesięcy mieszka sama. Ona przynajmniej rozumie, że przyszłe jezioro pokojowe jest konieczne. Dzięki zaspie mogłem wyjść z pomieszczenia. Po raz kolejny mnie zatkało. Lekko pruszył śnieg.Każdy z nielicznych domów był głęboko pod zaspą.Drzwi twierdzy były w połowie zasypane.Wszędzie było biało. Ostatnio taka śnieżyca była za czasów...niepamiętnych. W tej chwili zazdrościłem Gothi,że mieszka na szczycie góry. Wyszłem na dach,robiąc miejsce Astrid. Wyglądała na nie mniej przerażoną. Zrobiłem pierwszy krok uważając,by nie spaść. Gdybym wypadł, źle by się to skończyło. Już teraz zapadałem się po kostki. Więc co byłoby na dnie ulicznej zaspy? Podeszłem do krawędzi. Mieczem roztopiłem trochę śniegu. Po około pięciu minutach zobaczyłem oblodzoną ścianę domu. Na szczęście był wystarczająco kruchy,by można było oderwać parę dużych kawałków. Był też na tyle gruby, że nie złamał się pod naciskiem stopy. Dwa duże kawałki przywiązałem przy pomocy liny do nóg. To samo zrobiłem Astrid. Ostrożnie stanąłem na śniegu. Nie zapadłem się. Dobrze zrobiłem zapamiętując, że kiedyś moje ślady były głębsze niż mordki. Dzięki temu mogłem zrobić specjalne,smocze buty do chodzenia po zaspach. Jednak one niestety spłoneły razem z całym dobytkiem. Po chwili razem z moją dziewczyną szłem w kierunku Twierdzy. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, nie mogliśmy otworzyć drzwi. Tam również zamarzły zawiasy. Jednak po chwili usłyszeliśmy nawoływanie. To był Pyskacz,który zobaczył nas z wysokiego (w tej chwili niskiego) okna. Dzięki temu dostaliśmy się do środka. Rozdział 8 - W końcu was znalazłem. Myślałem, że zamarzliście na śmierć! - Powtarzał Pyskacz Byliśmy w głównej sali Twierdzy. Od palenisk biło przyjemne ciepło. Wszyscy byli zebrani. Nawet zwierzęta. Ale nigdzie nie było smoków. Wikingowie chcieli zadawać tysiące pytań, jednak jedno spojrzenie Astrid wystarczyło by się przymkneli. Oprócz Pyskacza nikt nic nie mówił. Ale nawet jemu czasem kończyły się tematy. Wtedy było cicho. Zbyt cicho... Dotarliśmy do największego stołu z paleniskiem. Wtedy usiadłem na tronie i zadałem pytanie,które dręczyło mnie odkąd się obudziłem. - Czy w Berk zostały jakieś smoki?! Przez pare sekund było cicho. Jednak nagle zrobił się taki chałas, że nie słyszałem własnych myśli. - Widzisz?! Nawet on nie wie! Nie zostały nawet pisklaki! - krzyczeli do siebie -' CISZA! - wrzasneła moja dziewczyna. Wszyscy się uspokoili. - Nie zostały nawet pisklaki. Wszystkie smoki poleciały za Alfą. - odpowiedział mi Pyskacz Na dworze były gigantyczne zaspy, nie było smoków,niewielu ma domy do których i tak się nie dostaną... W dodatku na oceanie pojawił się lód. W karzdej chwili mogły zaatakować Szybkie Szpice. O ile one też nie oszalały. Było źle. Bardzo źle. - Czy mamy wystarczające zapasy jedzenia,wody i paszy dla zwierząt? - spytałem - Wszystkie schowki zapełnione po brzegi - Odpowiedział Śledzik, który właśnie przyszedł z innego pomieszczenia. Nie wiem w jaki sposób uzbierali tyle jedzenia. Czyżby skorzystali z zapasów zbieranych na czarną godzinę? - To dobrze. Musimy tu przeczekać zimę. Wszystkich zatkało. Mieszkańcy mieli spać w niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu razem z zwierzętami. I to aż do wiosny. - Niestety to konieczne - stwierdziłem. Mineły tak dwa miesiące. Smoki nie wróciły, zaspy nie stopniały, kończyło się jedzenie. Często wypuszczałem kilku wikingów na polowanie, jednak zwykle wracała tylko garstka z całej grupy. W dodatku zwykle ledwo żywi. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. - Idę na łowy - powiedziałem do Astrid Popatrzyła się na mnie jak na wariata. - Nigdzie nie idziesz! Jak zginiesz, Berk zostanie bez wodza! I to w tak trudnym okresie! Nie słuchałem jej. Ubrałem nowo stworzone smocze buty i wyszłem przez okno. Zanim się oddaliłem, sprawdziłem,czy widać kreskę na ścianie. Była około stopę wyżej od zaspy. Chyba powoli zaczynała się wiosna. Szybkim krokiem odchodziłem w stronę lasu. Słyszałem krzyki Astrid, jednak nie słuchałem. Polując zagłębiałem się coraz bardziej w las''. Ledwo widziałem czubki niektórych drzew. Ale zwierzęta umiały sobie poradzić. Często widywałem zające uciekające do pobliskich jaskiń. Zwykle tam też przebywały łosie. Nie wiem czym się żywiły. Chyba były tylko o wodzie.'' Nagle poślizgnąłem się i spadłem do jednej z jam. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Gdy po paru minutach wstałem, zobaczyłem miejsce, w którym od dawna nie byłem. Dawny dom Szczerbatka''.'' Był położony w takim miejscu, że snieg się tam nie wsypywał. Dokoła były niewielkie zaspy,które po raz kolejny uratowały mnie przed śmiercią. Nagle powróciły do mnie wszystkie wspomnienia. Oswojenie mordki, pierwszy lot, wspólne podróże i wiele więcej. Usiadłem zapłakany na ziemi. To o czym starałem się zapomnieć, powróciło do mnie z podwójną siłą. Nagle siedząc na ziemi zobaczyłem coś,czego się w tej chwili nie spodziewałem. Ślady smoka. '''Rozdział 9 Czyżby gdzieś tu był Szczerbaty? Czemu nie wrócił? Czy nadal jest oszalały? - w głowie miałem tysiące myśli. Początkowo ucieszyłem się, że jednak jakiś z smoków został. Jednak po chwili przeraziłem się. Co jeśli to dzika,oszalała bestia? A jeśli jednak to mordka,czemu nadal go nie widzę? Miałem zbyt chaotyczne myśli by cokolwiek ustalić. Próbowałem stwierdzić po śladach, co to za gatunek. Jednak przychodziło mi to z trudem. W końcu coś ustaliłem. To nie były ślady mordki, tylko zupełnie innego smoka. Więcej mi się ustalić nie udało. W pewnym momencie popatrzyłem na swoje buty. Racja, zostawiają ślady podobne do smoczych... Czyżby tak brakowało mi tych zwierząt, że oszalałem? Oszołomiony rozgądałem się wokoło. Wydawało mi się, że coś poruszyło się w okolicznej zaspie. Jednak nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. To pewnie królik. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą cichy odgłos zgrzytającego śniegu. Czyżby za mną poszła Astrid? Nie odwracając się, spytałem: - Astrid, czemu za mną szłaś? Wiesz, że moje wyjście z twierdzy było konieczne... Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. Powtórzyłem pytanie głośniej, jednak efekt był taki sam. Zgrzytania nie było słychać. W końcu się zdenerwowałem. Odwróciłem się i z zamkniętymi oczami krzyknąłem: - Domagam się odpo... W pół zdania otworzyłem oczy. Zatkało mnie. Nie zobaczyłem mojej dziewczyny. Na śniegu przede mną siedział mały Śmiertnik Zębacz. Był cały niebieski. Nie wiedziałem dokładnie jaki to odcień. Chyba błękit, jednak był trochę ciemniejszy od Wichury. Kolce miał dokładnie takie same jak smoczyca Astrid. Smoczątko wyglądało tak, jagby za chwilę chciało zaatakować. To było dziwne. Zwykle takie maluchy są przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi. Szczególnie śmiertniki. Z dzikimi zawsze było inaczej. Albo strasznie płochliwe, albo ciekawskie. Ten wyglądał na agresywnego. Powoli oglądał mnie ze wszystkich stron. Kiedy tylko zrobiłem gwałtowniejszy ruch, odskakiwał warcząc. Jednak po chwili znów powracał do oglądania. Wtedy zwróciłem uwagę na ślady. Były mniejsze od moich butów. W dodatku jak nie mogłem rozpoznać tak prostych odcisków łap?! W pewnej chwili usłyszałem cichy szept. Niestety, nie rozpoznałem słów. Jednak smok od razu się wycofał i pobiegł w jedną z zasp. Poszłem za nim. Gdy tylko się zbliżyłem, coś wyskoczyło zza zaspy. Była to brązowowłosa,wysoka dziewczyna. Miała na oko około 24 lata. Jej ubranie było niesamowicie podobne do tego,które nosiła moja dziewczyna. Nie znałem jej wcześniej. Może była z innej wyspy? Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by przeszłe po lodzie pare kilometrów. Był tylko jeden problem. Żaden z mieszkańców innych wysp nie oswoił smoka. Tym bardziej,że nawet dzieci Wichurki nie pozwalały się trzymać w taki sposób. Trzymała smoka za łapy. W Berk gdyby się tak zrobiło, trzeba by było odbudowywać cały dom. Jednak maluch nie wydawał się być zdziwiony. Ale zdenerwowany był. Nie da się ukryć. - Kim jesteś?! Mów, bo wystrzelę! - Powiedziała nieznajoma. Smoczątko chyba z wieklą chęcią już dawno by to zrobiło. Ostrożnie podniosłem ręce. - Jestem Czkawka. Syn Stoika Wielkiego i wódz Berk - odpowiedziałem - teraz ty mów kim jesteś. - Jestem Mroczka. - Powiedziała odkładając smoczątko na ziemie - Kryształ,uspokój się! - Krzykneła na malucha który zdenerwowany biegł w moją stronę. - Po co tu... Wtedy usłyszałem ryk smoka.Obok mnie coś wylądowało. Podeszłem do zaspy i zobaczyłem... - Astrid! - Podbiegłem bliżej i pomogłem jej wstać. - Co ty tu robisz?! - Poszłam cię szukać - odpowiedziała. Przyglądając się Mroczce. - Kto to? - zapytała z wyrzutem. Najwyraźniej myślała, że umówiłem się z jakąś nieznaną jej dziewczyną. - Sam nie wiem. Właśnie ją poznałem. Ty też jej nie znasz?... Popatrzyłem się na nieznajomą znajomą. Bawiła się z Kryształem nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Wtedy... - Uważaj - krzyknąłem w jej kierunku Za nią stał olbrzymi Tajfumerang. 'Rozdział 10' Smok głośno zaryczał. Był cały granatowy z wyjątkiem głowy,ogona i końca skrzydeł. Był mniejszy od Płomienia, jednak spokojnie na jego grzbiecie zmieściło by się około dziesięć Stormcutterów. Astrid staneła jak wryta. - To on mnie uderzył od tyłu, gdy cię obserwowałam z góry... - wyszeptała Bestia powoli podchodziła do Mroczki. Była odwrócona tyłem, w jego kierunku, więc nie wiedziałem jej twarzy.Domyślałem się, że jest cała blada. Nagle Tajfumerang zaczął ją wąchać. A potem ją... polizał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał ją zjeść w jednym kawałku. Odwróciła się zarumieniona i powiedziała: - Nie musicie się go bać. Nie zrobi wam krzywdy. Poznajcie Tajfuna! Smok dumnie zaryczał. Po chwili Mroczka coś do niego powiedziała, a potem na nim usiadła. - To ja odlatuje. Już więcej tu nie wróce. Na razie! - powiedziała troche sztucznie. Widać było, że coś planuje. Po tych słowach wzbiła się w powietrze. Odleciała ponad chmury i znikneła. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzyliśmy w niebo. Potem wolnym krokiem,bez słowa, wróciliśmy do Berk. - Upolowaliście coś? Czemu was tak długo nie było? - spytał Eret witając nas w oknie - Łoś nam uciekł i zabłądziliśmy - Skłamałem. Coś mi mówiło, że nie powinniśmy nikomu mówić o tym spotkaniu. W głównej sali podeszła do mnie Valkia. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Pewnie myślała, że już nie wrócę. Przytuliła mnie. Dobrze było być przy niej. Szczególnie po takich przeżyciach. Gdy mnie puściła, byłem już opanowany. Usiadłem na tronie i zająłem się codziennymi sprawami. Minął miesiąc od spotkania z Mroczką. Codziennie szłem do jaskini w której dawniej mieszkała Mordka, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Jedyne ślady jakie tam były, to te, które zostawiłem dzień wcześniej. Pewnego dnia postanowiłem pójść na dłóższą wędrówkę. - Pyskacz,mamo, zajmijcie się wszystkim pod moją nieobecnosć. Nie będzie mnie tylko kilka dni. Wrócę, obiecuje. - mówiłem Nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Po spakowaniu wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy, wyszłem z twierdzy. Teraz do wyjścia potrzebna była drabina. Śnieg był już w miarę na normalnym poziomie. osiem stóp od lini. Niestety, drzwi nadal nie chciały się otworzyć. Nadeszła wiosna.Lód na morzu się roztopił, a wszystkie dzikie zwierzęta wyszły z jaskiń. Kierowały się w stronę głębszej części lasu, gdzie prawdopodobnie rosła już trawa. Właśnie tam zmierzałem. Gdy wyszłem poza granice wioski, dogoniła mnie Astrid. - Idę z tobą. Sam sobie nie poradzisz - stwierdziła z uśmiechem. Nie miałem jak z nią dyskutować. Uparła się. Nawet dobrze, przynajmniej nie będe sam. Szliśmy około dwie godziny, zanim dotarliśmy do granicy najgęstszego lasu. Kiedy jeszcze były na wyspie smoki, nikt tam nie wchodził. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Teraz było to całkiem przyjemne miejsce. W wysokich górach kryły się liczne jaskinie w których można było schować się nocą. W dodatku nie brakowało tu jedzenia. Po długiej zimie, krzewy o dziwo szybko obrodziły. Często przez drogę przebiegały nam zające. W niektórych miejscach śnieg stopił się całkowicie, odsłaniając trawę Od opouszczenia Berk mineły dwa dni. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do celu wyprawy. Pod koniec dnia, z jaskini ujrzeliśmy słońce. Prześwitywało nad polaną. - Jak tu pięknie - Stwierdziła moja dziewczyna Miała racje. W tym miejscu było coś niesamowitego. Ja jako pierwszy oderwałem się od tego widoku. - Jutro wstajemy wcześniej niż zwykle. Idź już spać, dobrze? - powiedziałem Astrid - Dobrze, już idę - odpowiedziała nadal obserwując teren Zanim przyszła, zdążyłem przygotować jej posłanie oraz zrobiłem kolację. Pieczone na ognisku mięso z zająca oraz kilka jagód. Brzmiało i wyglądało zachęcająco. Po posiłku dziewczyna poszła spać, a ja usiadłem u wylotu jaskini. Tej nocy miałem pilnować obozowiska. Oglądałem z uwagą teren. Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Jutro zapowiadał się piękny i mroźny dzień. Rozdział 11 O wschodzie słońca obudziłem Astrid. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Szliśmy około godzinę zanim dotarliśmy do celu. Ukryliśmy się w krzakach i czekaliśmy. Po około dwóch godzinach na łące pojawiły się pierwsze zwierzęta. Stado łosi przed czymś uciekało, jednak nie zaówarzyliśmy przed czym. Przebiegły zaraz obok nas. Astrid próbowała trafić jednego toporem, jednak bez skutku. W końcu stado przeszło i zobaczyliśmy co je wypłoszyło. Na brzegu polany stał mały, niebieski śmiertnik zębacz. Powoli zaczynał zbliżać się w naszym kierunku. Chyba nas zobaczył. - Kryształ? - szeptem powiedziałem do mojej dziewczyny - ale co on tu robi? Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała. Pociągneła mnie za rękaw idąc na środek łąki. Kiedy tylko wyszliśmy z zarośli maluch podbiegł do nas radośnie skrzecząc. Dziwnie było zobaczyć małego niedoszłego mordercę w takim zadowoleniu. Nagle poczółem, że coś złapało mnie za ramię i podniosło w górę. Zaraz obok usłyszałem krzyk mojej dziewczyny. Chciałem wyjąć broń, jednak utrudniało mi to moje położenie. Nie dałem rady ruszać rękami. Przed oczami miałem czarne plamy. Ostatnie co zobaczyłem, to Kryształa szybko lecącego za nami. Potem zemdlałem. Obudziłem się na czymś dziwnym. Początkowo nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem jednak gdy zobaczyłem na czym leżę, zatkało mnie. Leżałem na niebieskin Tajfumerangu. Obok kucała moja dziewczyna coś do mnie mówiąc. Nie potrafiłem rozpoznać słów. Z wyrazu jej twarzy wyczytałem, że jest bardzo zadowolona. Rozejrzałem się wokoło. Smoczysko nie wydawało się zdziwione naszą obecnością. Szybowało nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Był późny wieczór, co zapewniało bestii doskonały kamuflarz. Chciałem doczołgać się do krawędzi,by zobaczyć gdzie jesteśmy. Gdy chciałem to zrobić, moja dziewczyna chwyciła mnie za ramiona i znów coś do mnie powiedziała. Zrozumiałem tylko kilka słów: Tajfun,ocean,Mroczka i Berk. Potem pozwoliła mi się położyć. Kiedy przechyliłem głowę, zaówarzyłem Kryształa leżącego obok. Patrzył na mnie tym samym wzrokiem, co szczerbaty kiedy leżałem półprzytomny u Astrid. Rozpłakałem się na myśl o moim przyjacielu. - Zostaw go, jest jeszcze nie do końca przytomny. Nic nie zrozumie. Przeżył wielki szok. - To było pierwsze zdanie jakie zrozumiałem. Podniosłem głowę. Obok Astrid przykucała Mroczka. Teraz, gdy rozmawiała z moją dziewczyną, mogłem jej się lepiej przyglądnąć. Jej brązowe włosy były rozpuszczone. Strój, który kiedyś przypominał ten należący do mojej dziewczyny, okazał się całkiem inny. Jedyne co miał podobne, to kolor i ozdoby. Tak naprawdę, bardziej przypominał ubranie Valki. Zaówarzyłem też, że jej oczy są zielone. Takie same jak moje. - I jak się czujesz, Czkawka? - zapytała odwracając głowę w moją stronę. - Dobrze. Gdzie lecimy? - spytałem - Zobaczycie - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid chyba też nie wiedziała. Kiedy tylko Mroczka odeszła, moja dziewczyna powiedziała: - Obiecała nam pomóc. Wie co się stało smokom - Czy to nie podejrzane, że pojawia się jakaś dziewczyna i wszystko wie? - zapytałem Wzruszyła ramionami. Racja, jesteśmy tu z dwoma smokami. Gdyby chciała nas zabić, już by to zrobiła. Astrid ułożyła niedaleko mnie skórę z Jaka i poszła spać. Mi się to nie udawało. Teraz miałem czas na zastanowienia. W jaki sposób mordka odleciała? Czym jest tajemnicze jajo? Co oznaczał tajemniczy list? I oczywiście: Kim jest naprawdę Mroczka? Było jeszcze wiele innych tajemnic, jednak nie dawałem rady zastanowić się nad wszystkim. Odczekałem godzinę, aż moja dziewczyna zaśnie wystarczająco mocno, a potem podeszłem chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku głowy Tajfuna. Idąc, obejrzałem się za siebie. Pomiędzy nocnym niebem a morzem, widziałem małą, czarną kropkę. To prawdopodobnie było Berk. W końcu doszłem do łba smoczyska.Popatrzył na mnie przenikliwym zwrokiem, jednak nie zaryczał. Pozwolił mi usiąść na początku skrzydła. Tam zastanowiłem się nad wszystkim. W jaki sposób szczerbaty odleciał? Na pewno wyłączyłem mu automatyczny ogon. Chociaż... to było tak dawno, że zapomniałem. Rozmyślałem tak całą godzinę. Potem ktoś usiadł obok mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. To była Mroczka. Siedzieliśmy razem w ciszy.Tajfum leciał w kierunku księżyca. Była niesamowicie piękna pełnia. Dokładnie taka jak ta, kiedy latałem po raz pierwszy z Astrid. W końcu zapytałem: - Jak się nazywasz naprawdę? - Jakoś nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ktoś miał tak samo głupie imię jak ja. - Mroczka. To moje prawdziwe imię. Wiem, głupie, ale muszę się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jej uwierzyłem. Po co miałaby zmieniać imię na takie bezsensowne przezwisko. - Skąd pochodzisz? - po raz kolejny spytałem - Właściwie...nie wiem. Odkąd pamiętam mieszkam z smokami. - To skąd znasz swoje imię? Kto cię nauczył mówić? - spytałem zdziwiony - To jedyne co pamiętam z dzieciństwa. A ty gdzie mieszkasz? - W Berk - Berk? Coś mi to mówi, lecz nie kojarze... - odpowiedziała - Astrid mówiła, że wiesz czemu smoki odeszły - Z jej opowieści wynika, że ktoś użył smoczej skały. To rzadki przedmiot. Przez niego smoki dostają furii i uciekają. Zazwyczaj na Smoczą Wyspę. To znaczyło, że smokom grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli ten list był od mojego największego wroga, może się to skończyć bardzo źle. To, że jeszcze żyjemy, graniczyło z cudem! W dodatku, jak mogłem zapomnieć o liście?! Po chwili zastanowień zadałem pytanie, które mnie dręczyło od jakiegoś czasu. - Czy ty mnie znałaś wcześniej? Na to pytanie nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wstała, mówiąc żebym poszedł spać. Tak jak kazała, rozłorzyłem szybko skórę z Jaka i położyłem się. Tym razem nie miałem problemów ze snem. Od razu zasnąłem. Rozdział 12 Wstałem niesamowicie wcześnie. Z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Astrid spała, a Mroczka siedziała na głowie Tajfuna mówiąc coś do niego. Gdy mnie zaówarzyła, podeszła i przyjrzała mi się. - Co to za strój? - zapytała Powiedziałem jej do czego służy i wyjaśniłem jak powstał. - Mam pytanie, mógłbyś mi też takie zrobić? - spytała - Hmm...No dobrze. Jak wrócę na Berk... - Możesz zrobić u mnie! - Ale gdzie mieszkasz? - Zobaczysz Po tych słowach odeszła, a ja zjadłem resztki jedzenia z mojej torby. Potem wstałem i rozejrzałem się. Wokoło nie było wysp. Tylko ocean. Nic więcej. Nagle coś zaówarzyłem. Daleko na horyzoncie widziałem małą, czarną kropkę. Lecieliśmy w tym kierunku Po godzinie byliśmy tam. To wyspa wirów. Odkryłem ją razem z szczerbatym już dawno, ale wtedy nie mieliśmy mapy, więc nigdy tam nie wróciliśmy. Była położona na północ, jednak o dziwo nie widzieliśmy jej więcej. - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Tajfun, zaczekaj jakiś czas, musimy się zebrać. - usłyszałem Mroczkę Smok cicho zaryczał i zaczął kołować. Za ten czas dziewczyna obudziła Astrid, a potem podeszła do mnie coś mówiąc. Chciałem pogadać z ukochaną, jednak gdy się odwróciłem, nie było jej. - Gdzie jest Astrid? - W bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie bój się o nią. Tajfun! Przygotuj się! Zabierz torbę i choć! - powiedziała Zaprowadziła mnie na brzeg skrzydła. Dała znak smokom, złapała mnie za ramię i...skoczyła. Spadałem z nią przez chwilę. Kiedy miałem krzyczeć, złapał nas łapami Tajfumerang. Mroczka dała mi znak, by nabrać powietrze. Zanim to zrobiłem, poczólem lodowatą wodę. Wlecieliśmy prosto w wir. A potem oczywiście musiałem zemdleć! Gdy się obudziłem, leżałem na małej polanie. Na głowie siedział mi Kryształ, a po bokach stały dziewczyny. - W końcu wstał - powiedziała Mroczka - Gdzie jesteśmy? - Spytałem zdejnując z głowy smoczątko - Witajcie w moim domu! - wykrzykneła Mroczka Wstałem i rozejrzałem się. Ujrzałem piękną krainę. Dookoła były skały. Na dnie była ziemia oraz wiele jezior. Z góry spadały wodospady. To one powodowały wiry na powierzchni. Dzięki nim dostawało się też światło słoneczne. Wszystko przypominało smocze sanktuarium. Tyle, że zamiast lodu były skały. W dodatku to było pod wodą. - Szeptozgony wybudowały system skomplikowanych tuneli, które odprowadzają wodę. Jeśli zapadnie się jeden, wszystko utonie.. - opowiadała Mroczka Po chwili głośno krzykneła, a z kamiennych ścian wyleciały całe stada...smoków. Widziałem Marazmory, Ognioglizdy i nawet Stormcuttery! - To...niesamowite - szepnąłem - Wiem. Są tu najrzadsze gatunki. Patrz - powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując w jedno z jezior Wraz z Astrid popatrzyłem w tamtym kierunku. Bawiły się tam jakieś dwa smoki. Przypominały... - Oszołomostrachy?! - krzyknełamoja dziewczyna - Tak. Te maluchy wykluły się miesiąc temu. Są takie słodkie.. Miło wiedzieć, że te ,,maluchy,, zaraz po wykluciu mają dziesięć metrów... Kiedy dziewczyny rozczulały się nad maluchami, ja zastanawiałem się. Co jeśli mój wróg nas znajdzie? A może znalazł kolejnego smoka? Niemożliwe, Valkia mówiła, że jest ich tylko kilka... - Ich matka zgineła dawno temu. Nie wiedziałam, że zostawiła jaja... Przynajmniej taki plus. Jej nie znajdzie. - A oto ich przyjaciel! Smok z gatunku Czerwona Śmierć! Jeden z ostatnich... W końcu wróciłem na ziemię. Patrzyłem jak prawie dorosły smok bawi się z młodymi. Dorastały mu do skrzydeł. Po godzinie zwiedzania poszliśmy do jednej z jaskiń. - A oto mój dom! - powiedziała rozpromieniona Mroczka Na kamiennych ścianach, do złudzenia przypominające te z jaskiń szeptozgonów, siedziały małe ognioglizdy. Dawały światło i ciepło. - Jest już noc. Chodzcie spać. Jutro pomyślimy jak odnaleść smoki. Błękitna była na smoczej wyspie. Nie ma ich tam... - dodała - Błękitna? - powtórzyła zaciekawiona Astrid - Tak, to ona mnie tu przyniosła. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... Usiadłem na ziemi. Astrid położyła się obok. Mroczka rozłożyła skóry z Jaka, wygnała ognioglizdy i zapaliła ognisko. Chwilę później jedliśmy smaczną kolację. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że Jacze mięso jest tak dobre. - To z mojej farmy. Jest tuż za domem. - opowiadała Mroczka Po kolacji poszliśmy spać. Moja dziewczyna zasneła bezproblemowo. Kiedy to zrobiła, wstałem i wyszłem. Usiadłem na najbliższym klifie. Obserwowałem jezioro. Przy brzegach rosły świecące glony, co dawało niesamowity efekt. Po jakimś czasie, razem z Kryształem, przyszła brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Usiadła obok mnie. Zapytała sie mnie, czy zrobie jej ten strój. Zgodziłem się, jednak chciałem odpowiedź na jedno pytanie: - Czy są tu Nocne Furie? Przez niesamowicie długi czas siedziała cicho. - Nie pamiętam jak wyglądały. Były całe czarne, tak? To może się znajdą. Chodź! Minutę później biegliśmy w kierunku jeziora. Rozdział 13 Szliśmy powoli przy jeziorze. Biegliśmy około godzinę. W końcu musieliśmy się zmęczyć. Była niesamowita cisza. Jedynie Kryształ ją przerywał. Chciał złapać jedną z małych ognioglizd. Strasznie przy tym się sparzył, przez co ryczał na całą okolicę. Postanowiłem zacząć jakąś rozmowę - Właściwie, to w jaki sposób Astrid tu jest? Znikneła gdy lecieliśmy...co się stało? Zanim dziewczyna odpowiedziała potknąłem się i upadłem na twarz. Gdy wstałem, rozejrzałem się, jednak niczego nie było. W pewnym momencie w świetle ognioglizd zobaczyłem zmiennoskrzydłego. Leżał na ziemi patrząc ze zdenerwowaniem. - Oto odpowiedź na twoje pytanie - chichotała Mroczka - Zmiennik, możesz iść spać. Smok zniknął. Jednak nadal czółem na sobie jego spojrzenie. - Właściwie, co to za miejsce? - spytałem - Tu przebywają najrzadsze gatunki smoków. Morzesz znaleść tu wszystkie gatunki. Niestety, niektóre odleciały i już nie wróciły... - Co mam przez to rozumieć? - Między innymi matka tych maluchów - powiedziała wskazując na śpiące oszołomostrachy - Pewnego dnia uciekła w niewyjaśniony sposób. Prawdopodobnie już nie żyje. - Jak wyglądała? - Była cała biała Czyżby to była Alfa smoczego Sanktuarium? Czemu zostawiła dzieci? Jak uciekła? Zastanawiałem się patrząc na smoczątka. Jeden był cały biały, a drugi szarawy. Przypominały miniaturki tych które brały udział w wojnie. Na myśl o tym zdarzeniu zabolało mnie serce. Zginął tam mój ojciec. Wódz wioski. - To idziesz? - usłyszałem Mroczka poszła w kierunku lasu. Pewnie tam krył się smok, którego szukaliśmy od tak dawna. Kiedy ją dogoniłem, zapytałem: - Czy ty nas znałaś wcześniej? Tym razem odpowiedz - dodałem - Tak. Znałam was wcześniej. Często się zdarzało, że śledziłam was na Zmienniku. - Jak długo nas znasz? - Odkąd pokonaliście królową Smoczej Wyspy. Byłam tam wtedy. Nawet wam pomogłam - Naprawdę? Kiedy? - To ja uratowałam śledzika. Popchnełam łapę smoczycy, gdy ta prawie w niego wdepła. Popychałam też wikingów na statkach. Zastanowiłem się chwilę. To miało sens. Śledzik przez wiele miesięcy opowiadał, jak smok nagle postanowił go zostawić z spokoju i odsunął łapę. Myślał, że jest jakimś wybrańcem. Przez chwilę trwała nieprzyjemna cisza. Postanowiłem ją przerwać. - Właściwie, jakiego gatunku jest Błękitna? Dużo o niej mówisz. - Nie mam pewności. Nie było jej w księdze. Wymyśliłam dla nie nazwę: Błękitnik zwyczajny. Może być? - Gdybym ją zobaczył, może mógłbym stwierdzić. - Niestety, ona kocha długie, samotne podróże. Nie będzie jej jeszcze dość długo. - powiedziała - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Staliśmy przed jakąś jaskinią. Było w niej niesamowicie ciemno. Mroczka coś krzykneła. W mroku pojawiły się żółte ślepia smoka. Rozdział 14 Stałem osłupiały przed jamą. Smok którego szukałem całe lata, teraz miał stać przedemną. To spełnienie marzeń....może nawet go oswoje? Polece z nim na Berk.... wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.... najbardziej Szczerbaty.... No tak. Jego już tu nie ma. Oby ta Furia pomogła mi go znaleść.... W tym momencie bestia wyszła z jaskini. W świetle ognioglizd widziałem ją doskonale. Wiem jedno. To nie była Nocna Furia. To raczej pierwszy jepszy czarny smok. Był podobny do Śmiertnika Zębacza, jednak miał cztery łapy a na ogonie zamiast kolców dwie duże lotki. Dokładnie takie jak Nocnych Furii. Popatrzyłem na stojącą obok Mroczkę. - To nie jest Nocna Furia. Czemu mnie oszukałaś?! - Nie wiedziałam jaki to gatunek. Mogłam się pomylić. W dodatku miałam bardzo szczegółowe instrukcje. Czarny smok. To nie jest jedyny okaz w tym kolorze! - Powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna - Ale jest choć trochę podobny? - Tak. Ma taki sam kolor, ogon i oczy... - Co do tego nie byłem najpewniejszy. Nie dawałem rady popatrzeć mu w ślepia. - Znalazłam go ostatnio rannego na jednej z wysp. To na pewno mieszaniec. - Mieszaniec? - Tak. To chyba połączenie Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika Zębacza. Zdarza się to rzadko, ponieważ rodzice muszą znać się od bardzo wczesnego dzieciństwa. Na dodatek takie smoki żyją krócej i łatwiej chorują. Wystarczy jeden pyłek Niebieskich Oleandrów by był martwy. Popatrzyłem się w stronę naszej jaskini. Biło stamtąd słabe światło. Astrid mogła się w każdej chwili obudzić. - Wracajmy już - powiedziałem Kiedy szliśmy nastała niezręczna cisza, więc zapytałem: Mówiłaś coś o księdze... czyżbyś miała tą naszą z Berk? - Nie. Stworzyłam własną. Mam w niej spisane wszystkie smoki jakie znam. Niektóre nazwy poznałam śledząc was, inne sama wymyśliłam. - Naprawdę? To jaki to smok? - Zapytałem wskazując na pierwszą lepszą śpiącą bestię - Zmiennoskrzydły - Źle! One są inne! W tym momencie zagwizdała i w wskazanym przezemnie kierunku pojawił się Zmiennik. - Wracamy tą samą trasą. Śpiące smoki nie zmieniają swojego położenie - Zaśmiała się Mroczka Po chwili dotarliśmy do jaskini. Od razu położyłem się koło Astrid i zasnąłem. 'Rozdział 15' Gdy wstałem następnego dnia było już jasno. Mroczki, Kryształa i Astrid nie było. Obok mnie leżało zimne mięso. Musiały wyjść dawno temu. Zjadłem i wyszłem z jaskini. Było wczesne południe. Gdzie one mogły pójść? ''- zastanawiałem się Nagle nade mną przeleciał smok. Gdy wylądował zobaczyłem, że to ten sam którego wczorajszej nocy pokazała mi Mroczka. Chwilę mi się przyglądał po czym warknął i wskazał na swój grzbiet. - Mroczka kazała ci mnie zabrać? - Spytałem Smok warknął potwierdzająco. Wdrapałem się na jego grzbiet, myśląc jak utrzymać się bez siodła. W końcu złapałem pierwszy lepszy kolec. Smok wystartował i po krótkiej chwili ostro zawrócił do jaskini w której spałem. W kącie leżało siodło podobne do tego szczerbatka. Gdy założyłem je na smoka w końcu odlecieliśmy. Miło było latać jak dawniej. Tyle że ten smok był zbyt uparty by latać gdzie ja chcę. Był czymś w rodzaju szczerbatka zaraz po oswojeniu. Miły, lecz strasznie uparty i nieprzewidywalny. Gdy przelecieliśmy około pół krainy, wylądowaliśmy na małej łące przy jednym z wodospadów. Mroczka, Astrid i Kryształ już na nas czekały. - Mroczka zgodziła się nas zabrać z powrotem na Berk. Przy okazji zobaczy gdzie mieszkamy. - Powiedziała moja dziewczyna W tej chwili przyleciał Tajfun. Po wdrapaniu na jego grzbiet Mroczka z tęsknotą popatrzyła się na całą krainę, po czym zwróciła się do Furio - śmiertnika: - Zostań tu. Niedługo wrócimy. - Smok popatrzył się na nią z wyrzutem po czym odleciał. - No to lecimy! Na ten znak Tajfumerang wleciał w wodospad. *************************************************************************************************** Zanim zobaczyliśmy wyspę na horyzoncie mineło półtora dnia. Przez cały ten czas wymieniłem z dziewczynami ledwo pare zdań. One tymczasem gadały bez przerwy. Nie miałem pojęcia w jaki sposób rozmawiały tak otwarcie oraz dla czego Astrid tak bardzo zaufała Mroczce. Jeden raz moja dziewczyna wspomniała, że już ją widziała gdzieś w dzieciństwie. Ale mogło jej się to po prostu przyśnić. W nocy wylądowaliśmy na wyspie. Zaraz obok Berk.Cały śnieg stopniał, więc po ukryciu smoków poszliśmy oprowadzać Mroczkę po opustoszałej wiosce. Zaczeliśmy od portu. Wydawała się szczerze zainteresowana. Jednak gdy przechodziliśmy przez centrum wioski, stało się z nią coś dziwnego. Cała zbladła i biegała do różnych miejsc, począwszy od zagrody z owcami do twierdzy. Kiedy w końcu ją złapaliśmy i spytaliśmy co się stało odpowiedziała tylko: - Wiem co to za miejsce. Po czym znów gdzieś pobiegła. Znaleźliśmy ją przy ruinach starej chaty. Spłoneła dawno temu razem z mieszkańcami. Jednak Stoick za nic nie chciał jej odbudować ani sprzątnąć. Mroczka klęczała wpatrzona w resztki po domu. Wydawało śię, że zaraz zemdleje. - Co to było za miejsce? - Spytała cicho - Właściwie, nie wiadomo. Mój ojciec za nic nie chciał tego usunąć. Nigdy nie mówił dlaczego. - powiedziałem - To był mój dom. 'Rozdział 16' Gdy to powiedziała zatkało nas. Najwyraźniej gdy tu przybyliśmy, wróciła jej pamięć. - Czyli.... Ty tu mieszkałaś? - Spytała Astrid - Tak. Mieszkałam z rodzicami. Mój ojciec nazywał się Brut Potężny.Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół wodza wioski, Stoica Ważkiego. Pewnej nocy, gdy miałam trzy lata, smoki zaatakowały. Pomimo młodego wieku, zabiłam już niejednego, więc postanowiłam zapolować. Wyszłam z domu nie mówiąc nic ojcu ani matce. Oni byli zbyt zajęci szukaniem broni. Tej nocy schowali ją. Było święto. Wodzowi urodził się syn. Nie spodziewano się ataku z powodu złej pogody. Kiedy tylko wyszłam postanowiłam zapolować na coś, czego nikt jeszcze nie złapał. Na Nocną Furię. Pobiegłam do kuźni i wykradłam urządzenie do strzelania. Kiedy pobiegłam na najbliższy i najwyższy klif, zobaczyłam coś, przez co prawie zemdlałam. Do mojego domu wszedł Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Zanim zrobiłam choćby krok w tamtą stronę, w całej wiosce było słychać eksplozje. Tak oto zgineła moja rodzina, wraz z smokiem który ich zabił. Gdy tam dotarłam i zobaczyłam, że nic nie da się zrobić, wpadłam w Fuirie. Chciałam pomścić moich rodziców. Wróciłam więc i zabrałam urządzenie. Pobiegłam z nią na jedną z katapult. Mała, blondowłosa dziewczynka, moja jedyna przyjaciółka, próbowała mnie zatrzymać. Jednak odtrąciłam ją, przez co przewróciła się i przecieła sobie dłoń. ''Wtedy popatrzyłem na Astrid. Skupiła wzrok na swojej dłoni, gdzie widać było małą bliznę, którą zawsze miała. Kiedy dotarłam na szczyt katapulty, załadowałam sieć i wyszukiwałam wzrokiem smoka. Znalazłam go, albo raczej on mnie. Zanim cokolwiek zrobiłam, bestia spluneła ogniem niszcząc całą konstrukcję. Kiedy spadałam do wody, wiedząc że to koniec, kszyczałam najgłośniej jak mogłam. Kiedy byłam około trzy metry od wody, coś mnie złapało, puściło, a po sekundzie wylądowałam na czymś miękkim. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam, że leżę na smoku. Na Błękitnej. Ona wbrew mojej woli zaniosła mnie na moją wyspę, gdzie zamieszkałam i nauczyłam się oswajać smoki. Do tej pory nie spłaciłam długu za to, że bezinteresownie mnie uratowała. Kiedy skończyła opowieść, rozejrzałem się, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Dokoła nas zebrał się niemały tłum wikingów, zdziwionych chałasem. To Kryształ usłyszał płacz dziewczyny i wraz z Tajfunem przyleciał najszybciej jak mógł. Nagle z tłumu wyszedł Pyskacz. Kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę, nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Kiedy Mroczka go zobaczyła, wstała i podbiegła do niego. Rozpoznał ją. - Czy...czy to ty Mroczko? - Tak, to ja Pyskaczu Po tym zapewnieniu przytulił ją. On jako jedyny z zgromadzonych znał ją i jej rodzinę. Kiedy się puścili, a dziewczyna otarła łzy, spytała się, co właściwie stało się ze smokami. Gdy opowiedzieliśmy jej całą historię, od oswojenia szczerbatego do tajemniczego listu, kazała się zaprowadzić do twierdzy, by opracować plan działania. Określiła to tylko tym zdaniem: - Najwyższy czas by ten głupiec pożałował wszystkiego co zrobił ! Rozdział 17 No dobrze, czyli gdzie dokładnie jest port, twierdza i centrum? To było pierwsze pytanie Mroczki od ponad trzech minut. Wcześniej cały czas gapiła się w mapę próbując coś wymyślić. Ustaliliśmy tylko jedno: To cód, że Berk nadal istnieje. Kiedy Pyskacz opowiedział co dokładnie się działo, stwierdziliśmy, że dotrą tu lada dzień. Właściwie nic się nie działo. Jednak jak to stwierdziła Astrid, było za spokojnie. Gdy Pyskacz wskazał dane miejsca, dziewczyna obserwowała dalej, co chwila coś szeptając i ustawiając małe kamyki, które miały służyć jako rozmieszczenie ludzi. Ja tymczasem rozglądałem się po twierdzy. Dośc dużo się tu zmieniło. Było więcej stołów. Właściwie to tyle. Tylko szukałem jednej, jedynej osoby: Valki Kiedy jej nie znalazłem, spytałem się Astrid, czy jej nie widziała. Niestety, ona też nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Popytaliśmy jeszcze pare wikingów, zanim zdecydowaliśmy się spytać Pyskacza. Gdy to zrobiliśmy, powiedział tylko, że poszła dwie godziny temu na spacer, i powinna niedługo wrócić. Uspokojony znów zacząłem studiować mapę, gdy usłyszałem krótki,głośny i głuchy dźwięk rogu. To był alarm, używany tylko w czasie niebezpieczeństwa. Rozdział 18 Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc. Nie było czasu na rozmyślane strategie. Szybko kazałem grupie ludzi zebrać wszystkie kobiety i dzieci by odprowadzić je do bezpiecznej jaskini. Ja razem z innymi pobiegłem zobaczyć co się stało. Nigdzie w tłumie nie było Valki. Bałem się, że coś jej się stało. Nagle ją zobaczyłem. Biegła w stronę twierdzy. Jednak nikogo już tam nie było. Chciałem iść za nią, jednak tłum pociągnął mnie w przeciwną stronę. Gdy dotarliśmy do rogu, wszyscy zrobili mi przejście, jak wtedy, gdy mój ojciec chciał się do mnie dostać po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. W kałuży krwi leżał jeden z wikingów. Na jego bladej twarzy widać było zdziwienie.Wyglądało na to, że ktoś go zaatakował z zaskoczenia. Obok mnie staneła Mroczka,Astrid, Pyskacz i reszta z starej brygady. Oprócz bliżniaków. Oni znaleźli jakieś gałęzie i bili się nawzajem. Kiedy Pyskacz, Śledzik i Sączysmark sprawdzali, co dokładnie się stało, ja odciągnąłem Mroczkę i Astrid na bok. Ukryliśmy się pod zasłoną z skrzydeł Tajfuna i spytałem: - Możesz mi odpowiedzieć na pare pytań? - Tylko szybko. Mamy bardzo mało czasu. Musimy się pospieszyć. - Odpowiedziała Mroczka. Astrid przysłuchiwała się. - Dobra, to w jaki sposów Szczerbatek odleciał? Nie ma jednej lotki. Nie jest w stanie sam latać. - Ech.. a czemu Śmiertniki Zębacze latają? Albo gronkle? Gdzie ty u nich lotki widzisz? Początkowo nie zrozumiałem. Po chwili jednak popatrzyłem się na Kryształa, który akurat przyleciał. On, jak inne Śmiertniki nie miał lotek, a jednak latał. A Gronkle? One wogóle mają ogony, nie licząc tych ich ,,maczug,,? - Ale...jak one latają?! - znów spytałem - Normalnie. Lotki są tylko po to, by latać szybciej. Smoki typu Gronkle czy Hotburple latają wolno z powodu swojej wagi i braku długiego ogona. To też zmniejsza ich zwrotność. Śmiertniki mają kolce, które mogą im pomóc i zastąpić lotki w czasie potrzeby. Jednak nigdy nie dorównają szybkością Nocnym Furią. One dzięki budowie ciała latają niewiarygodnie szybko i sprawnie. Jednak to stało się ich zgubą. Gdy odpadnie im chodźby lotka, już nie mogą latać. Czemu? Tak bardzo przywykły do szybkiego lotu, że nie potrafią inaczej. Najwyraźniej po spotkaniu z skałą, twój Szczerbatek odnalazł w sobie spokój, którego tak bardzo brakowało jego rasie. Dzięki temu mógł odlecieć sam. Myślę, że nawet już zgubił sztuczną lotkę. Takie rzeczy tylko by mu przeszkadzały. A teraz przepraszam, jednak mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia. Gdy dziewczyny odeszły na miejsce zbrodni, ja zostałem jeszcze chwilę by pomyśleć. Miałem jeszcze wiele pytań. Między innymi, dlaczego Mroczka nigdy nie słyszała o Berk? Przecież nas śledziła... Jednak ta wiedza którą mi dała powinna mi wystarczyć. W życiu jest pełno pytań bez odpowiedzi. Po co to zmieniać? A może nawet, gdy to się skończy, dowiem się tego wszystkiego co chciałem. Z rozmyśleń wybudziło mnie ryknięcie Kryształa prosto w ucho. Po rzuceniu zdenerwowanego spojrzenia na smoka, dołączyłem do reszty. - Wiadomo coś? - spytałem - Tylko tyle, że ten tu został zabity przez podcięcie... - Dobrze Pyskaczu, wystarczy - Powiedziałem. Nie lubię takich tematów. Zawsze po nich chce mi się zwracać obiad. - Czy wiadomo coś jeszcze? Na przykład kto to zrobił? - Niestety nie. Ale Kryształ może wywąchać ofiarę - powiedziała Mroczka Smoczątko wydawało się zadowolone, że na coś się przyda. Powąchał ofiarę i kilka okolicznych przedmiotów, które być może były narzędziami zbrodni. W końcu smok dumnie zaryczał w wskazał głową, by iść za nim. Ja, Mroczka i Astrid wdrapaliśmy się na Tajfuna. Inni się go trochę za bardzo bali. Gdy to zrobiliśmy, brązowowłosa zawołała Kryształa i przywiązała mu do jednej z łap mały naszyjnik. To samo zrobiła z Tajfunem. Tyle, że mu przywiązała do szyji, przy samej głowie. - Co ty robisz? - Spytałem - Ty na serio musisz wszystko wiedzieć? No dobrze, w tym naszyjniku jest skała, która ma dokładnie przeciwne cechy do Smoczej Skały. Odkryłam ją jakiś czas przed spotkaniem z wami. W razie użycia Smoczej skały, powinno się wyrównać i nie będzie żadnych efektów. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Rozdział 19 Kryształ leciał w kierunku twierdzy a my za nim. Byłem przerażony. Właśnie tam widziałem moją mamę. Jeśli coś jej się stało... W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, więc z całą pewnością ktoś tam był. Złapałem smoczątko za łapy i razem z dziewczynami wszedłem do środka. Tajfun gdzieś się schował. Wszystkie paleniska były wygaszone. Jedynie dwa, przy tronie, paliły się. A na tronie ktoś siedział. Ta osoba była udrana tak jak Valkia, a jednak to nie była ona. W końcu postać się odwróciła. To był.... Drago... - No a ty co tu robisz? Jesteś martwy! - powiedziała z zaskoczeniem Astrid. - To chyba jednak wróciłem z martwych. - odpowiedział zimnym głosem. - No ale jak widać woda morska dobrze ci robi. Chyba schudłeś ostatnio - Zaówarzyła Mroczka. Mniejsza skąd go zna. - Ooo... Mroczka... Znam cię. A raczej twoich rodziców... wysłałem na nich Zębiroga... - odparł mój wróg dziewczyna zamiast się zdziwić rzuciła się na niego. Astrid próbowała ją odciągnąć, a ja szukałem Kryształa. No gdzie on znów polazł?! Tymczasem drago spokojnie i bez pośpiechu wyszedł z budynku. Po chwili pobiegliśmy za nim. Nigdzie go nie było, a wszyscy zgromadzeni przybyli za późno by go złapać. Tymczasem usłyszeliśmy drugi alarm. Tym razem nie urwany. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce ujrzeliśmy to, czego nam jeszcze brakowało. Na horyzoncie ujrzeliśmy ledwo widoczny statek, a nad nim szybko przemieszczającą się, gigantyczną czarną chmurę. - Smoki po nas powróciły - Stwierdziła Astrid Tymczasem ja siedziałem bardziej z tyłu. Już wiedziałem co robić. Rozdział 20 - Nie możesz szybciej? W tym tępie będziemy tam za tydzień! - krzyczałem na Tajfuna. Tymczasem ten nadal leciał tak samo szybko jak wcześniej. Kryształ leciał około dwa kilometry przed nami. Właściwie go nie widzieliśmy. Tymczasem Tajfun się zdenerwował. Jak widać nie spodobały mu się moje narzekania. Zawrócił. - Co ty na Odyna robisz?! - krzyczałem - Przez ciebie wszyscy zginą! Chyba nie obchodziło go kto zginie a kto nie. Jedyne czego mógł chcieć, to być przy Mroczce. Ledwo go zdołałem namówić by zabrał mnie na wyspę wirów po smoki. tylko dzięki nim była nadzieja. A teraz cały plan został zepsuty, bo jeden smok się zdenerwował... Gdy wylądowaliśmy na Berk, dziewczyny nakrzyczały na mnie. - Coś ty sobie do jasnej ciasnej myślał?! Myślisz, ze smoki z wyspy, niektóre rzadkie a inne chore, przyleciałyby z tobą?! W dodatku, jak miałyby oprzeć się właściwością skały?! - Powtarzały Tymczasem smoki były coraz bliżej. Niektórzy wikingowie przygotowywali się do bitwy. Inni po prostu uciekli, wiedząc, że walka jest z góry przegrana. - A gdzie Kryształ? - spytała się Mroczka - Leciał przede mną. Pewnie zaraz wróci - odpowiedziałem To ją trochę uspokoiło. Bestie były już kilometr przed nami. Zostało około 2 minuty, zanim dotrą do wioski. Wsiadłem z dziewczynami na Tajfuna. Miałem przy sobie tarczę z gronklowego żelaza i miecz z tego samego materiału. Nie da mi to wystarczającej ochrony, jednak powinno wystarczyć. Ubrany byłem też w strój do latania, jednak odczepiłem skrzydła. Tylko by przeszkadzały. Dziewczyny miały bardzo podobne uzbrojenie. Tylko nikt nie miał takiego stroju jak ja, a Astrid trzymała swój ulubiony topór. W końcu wylecieliśmy na spotkanie smokom. Rozdział 21 Bestie w końcu doleciały. Zaczeła się bitwa. Wszystkie znane i nieznane gatunki, wspólnie zaatakowały Berk. Nie było nikogo, kto by się im opierał. Nawet Eret i Pyskacz zwiali. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Tajfuna. Co z tego, że leciał pod prąd i miał pasażerów, którzy zabijali smoki? Drago tego chyba nie przewidział. Jak powiedziała Mroczka, tak też było. Tajfun nic sobie nie robił z widoku zawieszonych na łapach niektórych smoków skały. Na dodatek od razu do takich podlatywał, byśmy mogli je zabić. Zianie ogniem nie miało sensu. Były na to odporne. W końcu zaówarzyliśmy Szczerbatka. Latał wolniej od wszystkich. Dosiadał go Drago. Tylko ten musiał nas zaówarzyć. Kilka smoków nagle podleciało w naszą stronę. Uporaliśmy się z nimi bez problemu. Wtedy wszystkie smoki zaczeły się cofać. Zawisły w powietrzu około pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nami. Naprzód wyleciał Drago. - No... jak widzę, znaleźliście sobie smoka! Ciekawe, co powie na to... - powiedział rzucając fragmętem skały w Tajfumeranga. Ten popatrzył się na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Serio? Co to miało być?,, Poczym zaział ogniem. Oczywiście Drago nic się nie stało. Miał swoją ,,ukochaną,, czarną pelerynę z smoczej skóry. Za to szczerbatkowi fajczył się ogon. Ciekawe czemu Drago go nie ściągnął... A... to nie ta czerwona lotka. Zmienił ją na czarną. Teraz wyglądała bardziej popisowo. - Jeśli spłonie mu dodatkowa lotka, to zacznie opadać. Nie wytrzyma za długo w powietrzu, będąc w jednym miejscu. To główne ograniczenie braku połowy ogona - wyszeptała Mroczka. Czyli musieliśmy zająć czymś Drago. Tylko czym?.. - Coo?! Czemu to nie działa... A tam, nieważne. I tak was zniszczę! Smoki, za... - powiedział Drago. Przerwała mu Astrid. - Może zagrajmy bardziej fair? Wysyłaj na nas smoki, ale po kolei. Zobaczymy, kto jest silniejszy! - No dobrze. Jednak nie używać mieczy. Walka tylko i wyłącznie smoków, jasne? - odparł - No dobrze. Tylko bez ognia ani niczego takiego. Nie chcemy, byś nas zamroził Marazmorem, lub czymś w tym stylu - zgodziliśmy się po krótkiej naradzie - Dobrze. No Furio, chyba czas, byśmy powalczyli - powiedział. No to po nas. Na szczęście, Szczerbatek to uczciwy i rozumny smok. Nie łamie zasad walki bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Nawet, gdy się mu to rozkaże. Ale i tak właściwie ocieraliśmy się o śmierć. Mordka była około pięć metrów od nas. Widać było, że inne smoki zaczeły nas powoli okrążać. Gdyby stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, zaatakowałyby nas. Nagle w tłumie dojrzeliśmy Kryształa. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Jak powiedziała Mroczka, Szczerbaty powoli opadał. Bez lotki nie podleci sam zbyt wysoko. Najwyżej Mógł utrzymwać aktualną wysokość. To dawało nam przewagę. Zaczeło się palić siodło naszego przeciwnika. To ułatwiało ewentualne zrzucenie Drago. Jednak Mordka to alfa. Nie wywiera większego wrażenia na Tajfunie, który ma własnego władcę. Jednak kto wie, czy nad nim nie zapanuje. Mógłby go nawet w najgorszym przypadku zatrzymać w miejscu. Jakiś smok w tłumie głośno zaryczał. Walka rozpoczęta. Rozdział 22 Po pierwszych kilku minutach spadłem z siodła. Szczerbaty ,,przypadkowo,, zawadził o mnie łapą przelatując obok. Słyszałem krzyk Astrid i chory śmiech Drago. Smoki się zatrzymały. Drago czekał, aż Tajfumerang poleci za mną. Wtedy by się na nich rzucił. Jednak nikt po mnie nie poleciał. Spadałem z wysokości prawie kilometra. I to do morza. Szczerbaty nagle nadstawił uszu. Trwało to tylko sekundę, jednak był to wyraźny znak, dający nadzieję. Ale nie dla mnie. Ja spadałem. I nikt po mnie nie leciał. Spadłem poniżej tłumu smoków. Okazało się, że był ranek. A może wieczór? Nie wiem. Całkowicie straciłem rachubę czasu. Byłem już z dziesięć metrów od morza. Została mi sekunda życia. O czym myślałem? Nie wiem. Wiedziałem tylko, że prawdopodobnie wszystko stracone. Nagle poczółem, że coś mnie łapie. Zamknąłem oczy, myśląc, że to woda. W końcu, czując spokojny powiew wiatru, otworzyłem je. Leciałem na Furio-śmiertniku z Wyspy Wirów. Tym razem nie był już tak uparty, jak gdy leciałem na nim ostatnio. Teraz spokojnie dawał się kierować. Smok warknął cicho. Tylko nie z irytacją. Raczej z pewnością siebie i determinacją. - Zakończmy to - powiedziałem cicho, po czym skuliłem się w siodle, które jakiś dziwnym trafem nadal było założone. Smok od razu przyśpieszył, zmierzając w kierunku Drago. Przelecieliśmy zaraz za nim. Szczerbatek tylko zastrzygł uszami. Drago natomiast całkowicie zajął się walką z Tajfunem. Teraz smoka atakowało stado straszliwców, czy czegoś podobnego. Inne smoki stały i się gapiły z zdenerwowaniem. Czekały na znak od alfy. - Musimy odebrać mu skałę...zaraz,zaraz...skała! W jaki sposób ty jeszcze siebie kontrolujesz?! - spytałem smoka Ten tylko warknął w odpowiedzi wskazując na Tajfuna a potem na morze. Racja, Drago wyrzucił skałę. Ale czemu nadal miał smoki pod swoją kontrolą? No racja, przecież niektóre miały w łapach skały. Dopiero gdy sobie to uświadomiłem, zobaczyłem, że niektórym smokom w okolicy, źrenice się powiększyły. Czyli tu nie było już skały. Tak samo w kilku innych miejscach Szybko znaleźliśmy resztę trzymających skałę. Wszystkich po kolei zabiliśmy strzałem z plazmy. Była taka sama jak Nocnej Furii, tylko o wiele gorętsza. Chyba to ma po Śmiertniku Zębaczu. Po jakimś czasie wszystkie smoki padły. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czemu smok na którym leciałem, był odporny na skałę. Jeden raz przeleciała metr od niego, a on i tak nie zareagował. W końcu smoki były tylko pod władzą alfy. A, że ten nic od nich nie chciał, to latały gdzie chciały. Jedynie te atakujące Tajfuna zostały. Rozdział 23 - Czemu one jeszcze są? Czemu mordka jeszcze nad sobą nie panuje?! - myślałem Przez ten smoczy tłum niewiele widziałem. Ale Szczerbaty był na miejscu. Jego oczy były już prawie normalne. Za to Drago był niesamowicie głupi. Nie zaówarzył jak wszystkie smoki nagle zniknęły. W całości pochłoneła go walka. Podleciałem jak najbliżej mordki. Kryształ przeleciał z drugiej strony. Smoczątko strzeliło do Drago. Zwrócił na niego uwagę. Tymczasem ja od tyłu zrzuciłem go z siodła. To było wprost za proste. Kiedy spadł, usłyszałem jego szaleńczy śmiech. Wylądował w wodzie i wrzeńce go dopadły. Nie chcę nawet myśleć jak to wyglądało... Nagle szczerbaty odzyskał całą świadomość. I... zaczął spadać. Drago był bardziej przebiegły niż sądziłem. Przywiązał się do mordki długą, cienką linką. Kiedy spadł, smok za nim. - Leć! - krzyknąłem. Mordka była za bardzo przerażona by rozprostować skrzydła. Za to Śmiertniko-Furia posłuchała od razu. Leciałem jak najszybciej. Byłem coraz bliżej... jeszcze kawałek... Szczerbaty wpadł do wody. Rozdział 24 - Nie! - krzyczałem - Nie! Smok nie wypływał od paru minut. Nawet nie wiecie, jak się o niego bałem. Podleciał do mnie Tajfun z dziewczynami. Astrid płakała a Mroczka po prostu stała smutna. Minęły kolejne minuty. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Chciałem tam polecieć, zanurkować... Ale smok na którym leciałem był innego zdania. Tak samo Kryształ. Kiedy chciałem skoczyć spychali mnie na grzbiet. Smoki nie chciały mi pomóc. Dziewczyny najwyraźniej też. Co miałem robić?! ________________________________________________________________________ Mineła godzina. A może więcej? W końcu zrezygnowane dziewczyny zabrały mnie do Berk. Był już prawie wieczór. Nawe nie zaówarzyłem, kiedy minął cały dzień. Wogóle nie widziałem, kiedy zaczynał się dzień. W głowie miałem kompletną pustkę, po stracie przyjaciela. Mroczka wyglądała, jakby coś ukrywała. Co chwilę spoglądała raz na morze, a raz w niebo. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Nagle przybiegł do nas Pyskacz i zaczął coś paplać do Astrid. Ja oczywiście miałem to wtedy gdzieś. Moja ukochana pociągneła mnie wtedy za ręke i zaprowadziła na plażę. Ja nadal nie kojarzyłem faktów, choć było pewne co tam zobaczę. Na piasku leżał Szczerbaty. Wyglądał jak po walce z czerwoną śmiercią. Złożone skrzydła, jakby coś ukrywał, zamknięte oczy... Od razu do niego podbiegłem i przez dziesięć minut starałem się go obudzić. Nic z tego. Leżał nie ruszając się. Znów straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Płakałem. Wszyscy inni zebrani dookoła też. Oprócz Mroczki, która szła w moim kierunku spokojnym krokiem. Staneła obok mordki. Popatrzyłem się na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. Ta tylko przycisneła smokowi to miejsce na szyi, przez które rozkładają mu się płytki grzbietowe. Kiedy tylko to zrobiła, płytki zaczęły się zatrzaskiwać i otwierać w niesamowitym tempie. Mordka zerwała się i wypluła całą wodę. Stał potem jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, próbując złapać oddech. - Jak ty to..? - spytałem się Mroczki - Te płytki na grzbiecie mogą działać na zasadzie pompy odpompywującej wodę. Czyli smok może nawet do pół godziny być pod wodą, i przeżyć. Ty myślałeś, że się utopił? On od dłuższego czasu tu leżał, tylko ty nie chciałeś tu przylecieć! - odparła dziewczyna Mordka nareszcie odzyskała oddech i podeszła do mnie. Jakby nigdy nic smok rzucił się na mnie, i zalizał. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać z radości. Ja najgłośniej. Rozdział 25 Siedziałem z dziewczynami na klifie. Nasze smoki bawiły się za nami w berka. Choć właściwie bawiły się tylko Szczerbatek, Furio-Śmiertnik i Wichura. Kryształ był za mały i mogliby go zdeptać, a o Tajfunie nie wspomnę. Był już zachód słońca. Dzień można było uznać za szczęśliwy. Odzyskałem mordkę, ba! Cała wioska odzyskała smoki! Mój największy wróg leży martwy na dnie oceanu. Okazało się, że Szczerbatek naprawdę coś trzymał. Konkretniej płaszcz Draga. Nawet moja mama się znalazła! Nie wiem gdzie poszła, ale Drago ją dopadł. Na szczęście uviekła. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Siedzieliśmy sobie więc w ciszy na klifie, trawiąc wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin. Nagle odezwała się Mroczka: - Cóż... na mnie już czas Wraz z Astrid popatrzyliśmy się na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. - J-Jak to? O co ci chodzi?.. - spytała moja dziewczyna - No... muszę wracać do mojej krainy. Smoki nie poradzą sobie długo bezemnie. - Tylko... My możemy sobie nie poradzić bez ciebie... - powiedziałem - Dacie sobie radę. Wam nic już nie grozi... Żegnajcie... - powiedziała skacząc z klifu. Wyciągnołem rękę by ją złapać. Jednak to na nic. Nie udało się. Wystawiłem głowę poza klif. Nagle, przed twarzą pojawiły mi się wielkie, błękitne oczy czarnego smoka. Bestia cicho zaryczała, jakby dziękując. Potem zaryczała też na smoki z krainy pod wyspą. Te bez słowa sprzeciwu zerwały się do lotu. Błękitnooki smok odwrócił się i odleciał wraz z innymi. Patrzyłem się na to w milczeniu. Obok mnie stanął Szczerbaty z miną, mówiącą Co do?.. Nic dziwnego. W końcu błękitnookie Noce Furie nie są najczęstsze. Rozdział 26 Uwaga! Polecam do tego rozdziału tą muzykę. Jednak NIE PATRZCIE NA TYTUŁ jeśli nie chcecie mieć spoilerów ^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze3UmI9DWfw Stałem jeszcze chwile na klifie obok mocno zdziwionego Szczerbatego i tak samo zdziwionej Astrid. Mnie nic już nie mogło właściwiw zdziwić. Smoki odlatywały w dal. Popatrzyłem się na Szczerbola. Nagle zaówarzyłem w jego oczach coś, co kazało mi przemyśleć całą sprawę. Mordka wyglądał jakby... tęsknił za wolnością, za lataniem, za innymi z jego gatunku... Szybko skojarzyłem fakty. Nie mogę go tu w nieskończoność trzymać. On też chce mieć życie, rodzinę... Wykonał już swoje zadanie. Pomógł mi odzyskać sens życia. Zdobyłem przyjaciół, wraz z nim odnalazłem całą moją rodzinę... Ogólnie, pomógł mi najbardziej jak mógł. Teraz czas, bym ja mu pomógł. Szybko pobiegłem do miejsca, gdzie trzymałem autmatyczną lotkę. Tą samą, którą stworzyłem dla mordki w święta. Tylko, że od tamtego czasu udoskonalałem ją by kiedyś ją mu oddać. Teraz to była czarna, piękna lotka która niczym się nie różniła od tej prawdziwej. Ostrożnie zamątowałem ją na ogonie Szczerbatego. Smok patrzył się na mnie, nic nie rozumiejąc. Kiedy w końcu skończyłem smoki były już tylko małą, czarną kropką na horyzoncie. Powiedziałem do mordki: - Zrobiłeś już dla mnie zbyt wiele. Czas, bym i ja coś zrobił dla ciebie. Leć z nimi. Wiem, że tego chcesz bardziej od zostania tutaj. Szczerbatek jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę cichymi pomrukami próbował mnie przekonać, aby mógł zostać. Oczy mi się załzawiły, lecz nadal namawiałem go do odejścia. Astrid zrozumiała moje zamiary i postanowiła się dołączyć do namowy smoka. W końcu ten, zobaczywszy że tamtych już nie widać, zerwał się do lotu rycząc głośno. Wichurka jak i inne smoki popatrzyły się za nim i zerwały się do lotu. Jeszcze wcześniej na szybko przytuliły się do swoich jeźdźców. Wsyscy wikingowie byli mocno zdziwieni, jednak nie protestowali. Jeszcze całą godzinę wpatrywałem się w pusty horyzont, gdzie jeszcze jakiś czas temu była cała chmara smoków. Odeszły. Na zawsze... Rozdział 27 'Tu polecam tą samą muzykę co wcześniej >_< ' - I co było dalej? - spytał się mały, blondowłosy chłopiec - Cóż, smoki odeszły. Nikt ich już więcej nie widział - odparł starszy, siwowłosy wiking z długą brodą. - Nigdy? Szkoda... - dodała mała brunetka siedząca obok swojego brata - No dzieci! To ja już idę. - powiedział wiking - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, tato! Może i nie jesteś już wodzem, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz robić co chcesz! Co noc tak wychodzisz, by wrócić po wielu godzinach. No gdzie ty tak łazisz! - krzykneła jakaś dorosła brunetka, która właśnie weszła do pokoju. - W dodatku czemu faszerujesz dzieci takimi głupimi bajeczkami! - Spokojnie, postaram się dziś wrócić wcześniej. A co do tych bajek, to one są prawdziwe i ty o tym dobrze wiesz. Przecież jeszcze tak niedawno w nie wierzyłaś... . - odparł wiking po czym wyszedł z domu. Berk było już dość dużym miastem. Odkąd odeszły smoki, jakoś nikt nie chciał atakować tego miejsca. Wszyscy wrogowie, pomimo, że wiedzieli o odejściu smoków, okrążali wyspę. Od wędrowców takich jak Johann Kupczy, słyszano nawet legendy, że wyspę chronią bestie siejące strach i zniszczenie. Tyle, że nikt ich nigdy nie widział. Wiking szedł przez las do dobrze znanemu tylko sobie miejsca. W końcu doszedł. Była to Zatoczka. Teraz całkowicie obrośnięta lasem. Wiking zszedł na samo dno. Usiadł na największym kamieniu i czekał. I to przez kilka godzin. Nagle, coś zasłoniło kawałek księżyca. Wiking się uśmiechnął i powiedział: - Dobry wieczór, przyjacielu. Cień wydał z siebie cichy ryk, poczym poleciał dalej. Zaraz za nim przeleciało stado takich samych, tyle że mniejszych cieni. Wiking zszedł z głazu i dokładnie się przyglądnął innym kamieniom. Były na nich wyryte napisy. Wiking usiadł pomiędzy trzema kamieniami. Na jednym napisane było: ,,Astrid Hofferson,,na drugim: ,,Stoik Ważki,, i ,,Valkia,,A Na trzecim: ,,Sączysmark,, ,,Mieczyk,, ,,Śledzik,, i'' ,,Szpadka,,'' Nikt tu nie spoczywał, jednak to było coś w rodzaju pamiątki. Wiking nie chciał o nich zapomnieć. Nagle wyjął z kieszeni coś w stylu scyzoryka i wykół nim obok Astrid swoje imie. Potem wrócił na ten kamień, na którym siedział. - Już czas, przyjacielu - powiedział Nagle obok niego wylądował czarny, a raczej czarno - szary smok. Nocna Furia. Najstarszy z swego gatunku. Smok cicho zaryczał i wtulił się w wikinga. Ten powiedział: - Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie tylko zapragniesz. Niech nasz ostatni lot będzie najlepszy. Z dnia na dzień jestem coraz słabszy. Czuję, że za chwilę padnę z zmęczenia. Potem usiadł na grzbiecie smoka i odlecieli. ____________________________________________ - Już jesteśmy? - spytał Wiking Smok zaryczał potakująco. Byli na wyspie. Nie wiadomo jakiej, lecz musiała znaczyć wiele i dla jeźdźca i smoka. Prawdopodobnie była to wciąż dzika, wyspa wirów. Wiking szszedł z smoka i nagle się przezrócił. Smok też padł na ziemię, lecz zaraz przed tym, położył swe skrzydło na wikingu i cicho zamruczał. _____________________________________________ Wiking obudził się i nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Był środek dnia, a on leżał na jakiejś polanie. Podobnej do ten, którą widział w swym śnie lata temu. Wstał i rozglądnął się. Nagle, zobaczył kogoś w krzakach. Kiedy ten ktoś wyszedł, wikinga zatkało. Był to Stoik Ważki. Jeden z największych wodzów. - Witaj w raju Odyna, Czkawko, mój synu - powiedział Stoik Potem zaprowadził go za las. Było tam Berk. Ale nie to, jakie znał sprzed paru godzin. Tylko takie, jakie znał z swego dzieciństwa. Była tam smocza akademia i wiele innych miejsc, których teraz brakowało. Nagle z domów zaczeli wychodzić ludzie. Najpierw, zaówarzył Wysoką blondynkę do której zaraz podbiegł. Dopiero wtedy zaówarzył, że jest młodszy niż wcześniej. Zaówarzył też kilka innych osób. Obok Stoika sanęła brunetka,matka czkawki, i Wysoki blondyn. Za nimi stała jeszcze cała gromada wikingów, tyle, że wszyscy byli młodzi, więc nie wszystkich rozpoznał. Wokół Czkawki zebrał się niemały tłum przyjaciół z dawnych lat. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Heder i oczywiście nawet Mroczka się znalazła! Po raz pierwszy od lat był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jednak czegoś mu tu brakowało. Nagle, nad wikingami pojawił się czarny smok i skoczył na Czkawkę. Wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. - Szczerbatku, przestań! - krzyczał Czkawka kiedy smok akurat go przestawał lizać. Z wszystkich domów powychodziły smoki. Wcześniej wymienione osoby dosiadły swoich smoków. Czkawka również. - Gotowy? - spytał się Furii Ten tylko cicho zamruczał. I rozpoczął się wyścig. Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem od razu objeli prowadzenie. Po chwili dogoniła ich Mroczka na swojej Furii, o imieniu Błekitna. A potem zrównała się z nimi również Astrid na swojej Wichurze. W końcu cała reszta brygady leciała w komplecie. Lecieli tak, nareszcie szczęśliwi i na nareszcie razem. Koniec! Wiem, rozwaliłam koniec (jak to ja) Ale po prostu chciałam to skończyć. Cóż, ponad pół roku to pisałam, więc już najwyższy czas. Przepraszam, że tak marna końcówka. No to do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone